I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by Gomen Asai
Summary: Hogwarts wasn't exactly a school known for accepting transfer students, but when an old friend of Dumbledore's asks that a student from Durmstang be allowed to transfer for her own safety how can he say no?


**Title: I write Sins Not Tragedies.**

**Author: Gomen Asai**

**Rating: M for future themes.**

**Disclaimer: I'm simply a poor film student, and everything you recognize isn't mine. If it were, I wouldn't be a poor film student, and I'm sure my writing skills would be a thousand times better.**

**Summary: Hogwarts wasn't exactly a school known for accepting transfer students, but when an old friend of Dumbledore's asks that a student from Durmstang be allowed to transfer for her own safety how can he say no?**

**A/N: Okay, so I was listening to the song _I write Sins not Tragedies _by Panic! At The Disco and I got the idea for a story, a very vague idea. So I've decided to start writing. I can't tell you exactly in what direction this is going, I'm simply going to sit down and type whatever comes to mind - but, I also think this could make a good interactive story with my readers ( should I have any ). Any ideas, wants, comments - just send them my way. If I like, I'll use. That simple. Oh, and I'm not an English major, never plan to be and I'm not an aspiring writer - so please, if I make a mistake don't damn me to hell for it. Also, this isn't going to follow the events of Book 6.**

**Pictures of how I see Mikhaila are linked to on my profile.**

**

* * *

**

The moonlight reflected brightly off of the snow and castle walls that night, shining brighter than it had any night so far that year. It was only a week before Christmas holiday, and the students of Durmstang were looking forward to returning home and avoiding class work for two glorious weeks.The hour wasnearing midnight and Mikhaila sat cross-legged in her bed, looking over an old photo album.

The pictures were of her parents, smiling and waving up at her from the pages.Those pictures that rested safely behind page protectors were the only memories she had of a 'happy, non-broken' family. At a young age Mikhaila's parents had divorced and gone their separate ways, Mikhaila's mother taking over custody. Her Father was the Head of Russia's Ministry of Magic, a prominent political figure in the Muggle-world as well, despite his allegiance to the Dark Lord. "_It simply makes those filthy muggles trust me, and ensures that the Magical world doesn't suspect me guilty of anything foul." _Mikhaila's mother however was a very famous model and decided to take Mikhaila to Germany, where she continued with her own career - even getting Mikhaila involved during her summers home.

It was with a sigh that Mikhaila closed the album, glancing around the empty dorm. She shared the room with two others who were currently down in the common room, probably sharing in snog-sessions with their boyfriends, a most popular past time for the two. Mikhaila placed the album in the drawer of her nightstand before sliding the drawer shut.

Finally ready to attempt sleep Mikhaila placed her wand on the nightstand as she extinguished the light she'd been using with a very simple "_Nox_". Sliding under the silken sheets and wool blankets of her bed Mikhaila became aware of just how cold the rooms were that night, and knowing very well that warming spells never work in Durmstang she didn't even bother to attempt one.

It wasn't long before sleep began to take over, breathing steady and slow as the muscles of her body began to relax into the mattress. It was some point during the night that Mikhaila was vaguely aware of her room mates finally coming up, being as quiet as possible as to not wake her.

_**It was the summer before this, her sixth year at Durmstang, and it was the last weekend Mikhaila was spending at her Father's house before she returned to Germany. She'd spent just over a month at his residence, located in the Kremlin of Moscow. The home was large and lavish, and her father had ensured that only the finest furniture and accescories were allowed in. Honestly, how could one man need five fully furnished bedrooms?**_

_**He was hosting a small dinner party that night with his closest 'friends'. Upon entering the dining room where the party was, Mikhaila soon realized just how out of place she was. Wearing a powder-blue tank top beneath a black blazer and pair of well-fitted jeans Mikhaila stuck out like a sore thumb. All of her father's guests were dressed in black, which seemed to fit their personalities perfectly. **_

_**Taking a seat at the table Mikhaila glanced around at each of the guests, only slightly familiar with a few of them. To her right was a rather greasy raven haired man with a large, hooked nose who introduced himself as Severus Snape, a Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The next two were no doubt Father and Son, what with their platinum blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, not to mention the snobbish way they both looked down their nose at others. And down the line were five other guests, each with his own sense of mystery and secrets.**_

_**The dinner went by smoothly, the house-elves having prepared a most delightful meal beginning with salted cucumbers with Borcsh, a popular soup made with beef and sour cream, followed by Kotleta Po-Kievsky and finished with Tvorog. Once the plates were cleared away and conversation was started up Mikhaila turned to Severus. "So you said that you're a Professor at Hogwarts, Potions if I heard correctly. So tell me, what are you views on Wartcap Powder..." **_

_**Mikhaila achieved decent marks in her classes, never really putting forth an effort to receive high marks simply because the subjects bored her. However; she had a very strong fascination with potions, and as such received top marks in the class which was quite a feat seeing as how a Goblin taught the class. Their conversation continued on for some time before Mikhaila glanced off in the direction of the older of the father/son duet, who had introduced himself as Lucius Malfoy. He seemed to have been watching her, and even as her eyes met his own his gaze didn't falter. A small smile simply quirked the corner of his lips upwards.**_

It was there in the land between dreams and consciousness that Mikhaila felt something brush feather-light across the curve of her neck. Groaning sleepily Mikhaila reached up and batted at the area, brushing a bit of hair away from her neck. Rolling over Mikhaila curled up beneath her blankets, arms wrapping around her pillow as she pulled it close and let out a deep breath of air as she began to sink into a deep sleep again.

_**"Mikhaila Volkova, don't you take that tone with me!" Her father went on, his pale features flushed with anger. "Do you really think that you're going to make it through life safely, beauty and ignorance isn't everything you know." His voice became softer then, though it still carried an angered dominance to it. **_

_**The conversation in at the party had taken a turn that Mikhaila hadn't cared for, talk of the Dark Lord's rising and his plans for initiations into the circle. Nobody knew just yet who he'd choose to join his ranks, but several believed that Mikhaila would be choosen. So polietly she had excused herself from the table, explaining that she had a great deal of packing to get done. Her father had excused himself also, poorly hiding his displeasure at his daughter's absence.**_

**_"Father, you know how I feel about.. him. You've choosen how to live your life, and while I don't agree with it I still love you because you're my father. Why can't you accept who I am, and what I choose to do?" Mikhaila knew that he wouldn't listen, he never did. "Mikhaila, you'd better think hard about this, because I certainly won't defend your life if you refuse the Dark Lord..."_**

Mikhaila felt something again though this time the touch wasn't feather-light, and this time it brushed across her hip and down over her bottom. "Stop fucking around, Roslyn" Usually at that point her room mate would have broke down into a fit of giggles, so when it didn't happen Mikhaila slowly opened her eyes and sat up, reaching up to stifle a yawn as she glanced at her room mates beds, each one sleeping peacefully.

That's when Mikhaila realized there was someone else in the room, a tall hooded figure was standing at the foot of her bed and as soon as she laid eyes onthe figureit lunged right at her. She rolled quickly to the side and fell to the ground with a loud 'thump' legs getting caught up in her blankets, "_Silencio!" _and as she felt herself being dragged up by the hair Mikhaila tried to scream but her vocal chords felt as if they'd been paralyzed.

The hooded figured walked around to stand in front of her, and with a fist full of her hair he, there was no question that the it was a man, pulled her body against his, yanking her head back to expose the delicate flesh of her neck. "You know, Miss Volkova.." He began, and while the voice was merely a whisper she could still detect a raw desire, though what he desired at that moment wasn't entirely clear.

"_They've_ been watching you, the Death Eaters that is. Trying to figure out if you'd be a suitable little follower for the Dark Lord. I don't think you would be though, you're too much of an individual, too fiery. I think they should just kill you now, get it over with with a simple flash of green light." As if on cue his free hand rose and the tip of his wand traced it's way down the side of her face before coming to rest on Mikhaila's lips. Mikhaila reached back withthe hand closest to her nightstand and felt for her wand, but it wasn't there. "You'd might as well stop looking for it, you didn't think I'd be stupid enough to leave your wand laying around where you could reach it, did you?"

"She may not have her wand, but I have mine!" Roslyn had woken up when she heard Mikhaila land on the ground, but didn't get up quickly in hopes of being able to sneak attack the hooded figure. But before she could even get the first word of a curse out the room was filled with a bright green light, Roslyn's body falling limply to the ground. The next few moments were a whirlwind, the man disappeared as Mikhaila ran to Roslyn's side, shaking her body in vain hope that her friend was still alive. But there was no life in the dull-green eyes that looked back up, and as their other room mate ran to get help Mikhaila pulled Roslyn's lifeless body into a tight hug, her body shaking with silent sobs.

* * *

_**Albus Dumbledore, **_

_**I'm sure you've well heard of the dark events that have unfolded here at Durmstrang earlier this week, though the details may still be unclear. A student of ours was attacked in the middle of the night, though by who we are not sure. The girls roommate tried to intervene, but met a most unfortunate fate. The young girl who was attacked is unsure as to who it was that had been in her room that night, but she told me the most unnerving story. The man had told her that she's been being watched by Death Eaters, that they are trying to figure out if she would be a suitable follower for the Dark Lord. But the man in her room said that he believed she should be killed, there was no doubt in her mind that he planned to kill her that night. Albus, I'm worried about the girl's safety. Whoever threatened her was able to get past advanced protection spells, and get back out without being noticed.**_

_**You know I don't ask for favors often, Albus, but I feel it would be in her best safety to receive a transfer to Hogwarts where you can keep a watchful eye on her. As it is she's not even allowed to return to her home for the Christmas Holiday as our Ministry doesn't feel it would be safe for her. If you agree to this then we can have her escorted to Hogwarts after the students leave Saturday morning. Though she'll need to be taken to Diagon Alley and buy the proper attire and books for classes.**_

_**Beware though Albus, she hasn't been quite the same since the incident. It was her best friend who was killed, she won't talk to anyone about it. She won't cry, she barely eats, and I'm even afraid that she's given up on her studies. Please help her, Albus, you may be the last chance she has.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Amory Tedrick.**_

_**PS - A copy of her school record has also been included, and thank you Albus.**_

Dumbledore had received the information only an hour before, and already the note had been read five times as had her school record. Amory already knew that he wouldn't be able to turn down the favor, not with her safety in danger. But to take in a transfer student, in the middle of the year no less! It would certainly create a buzz around school, that much was for sure.

_**Amory,**_

_**You know me too well my dear friend, I'll have Hagrid meet her in the Leaky Cauldron, that way they can get her school supplies before she arrives here at Hogwarts.**_

* * *

**Okay, so that's the first chapter. Not too shabby, I suppose. So I'd definitely like reviews, see what all of you wonderful readers think of this so far, if there's anything you think I could add to make it better. Oh, and reviews fuel my fire to write more. Toodles.**


End file.
